Sesshoumaru Noel
by May Malfoy Snape
Summary: Sesshoumaru iria ganhar um presente de Natal melhor do que ele jamais seria capaz de imaginar, o problema era como Rin faria ele perceber isso.


**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha_ pertence a _Rumiko Takahashi_.

**Avisos:** a fic é beem curtinha, e talvez até, _bobinha_. mas eu queria fazer alguma coisa pro Natal, então, Feliz Natal, crianças!

* * *

**Sesshoumaru Noel**

* * *

**xxx**

Sesshoumaru estava sentado confortavelmente na sua poltrona de couro, atrás da escrivaninha do escritório. O notebook aberto na sua frente, enquanto os dedos longos e ágeis digitavam números e mais números. No canto esquerdo do programa que ele usava piscava a cada meio segunda uma mensagem, "Feliz Natal!". Os olhos dourados rolaram nas órbitas de forma cansada. Ele olhou demoradamente para a porta de madeira logo mais a frente. Daqui a exatos seis segundos e meio, Rin entraria por aquela porta, ele podia ouvir o barulho do salto no chão.

- Sesshy! – ela disse, entrando no local sorrindo animadamente

Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas. Por que diabos sua mulher estava usando _aquilo_?

Ela estava usando um vestido de veludo vermelho, de mangas compridas, justo ao corpo e que chegava até metade das suas coxas. Uma bota de salto alto de cano longo e meia calça preta, e para completar o visual ela estava com um largo cinto preto na cintura e uma gorrinha de Papai Noel na cabeça, com os cabelos longos e negros soltos.

- Você ainda está trabalhando? – ela perguntou, bufando e cruzando os braços – Sesshoumaru Taisho, hoje é natal, sabia?! Daqui a 25 minutos nós tínhamos que estar na casa dos seus pais, para partirmos todos juntos para aquele orfanato! Você jurou que iria! – ela bateu pé, fazendo barulho no chão de madeira

Ele fechou os olhos e se chutou mentalmente. _Óbvio, eu tinha esquecido._ Pensou, abrindo os olhos e se levantando. Rin saiu antes dele da sala e começou a caminhar rapidamente pelo corredor da casa.

- Não é o primeiro Natal que você fica trabalhando, mas esquecer do trabalho voluntário é demais! – ela gritou, jogando os braços pra cima

- Ok, me desculpe. – rodou os olhos – Onde está a bendita roupa? – perguntou

Rin pegou a mão dele e o puxou em direção ao quarto de ambos, em cima da cama tinha uma pequena pilha de roupas vermelhas. Sesshoumaru suspirou e ignorou aqueles coturnos jogados ao lado da cama.

- Eu vou terminar de arrumar alguns dos presentes. – ela disse, sorrindo e se virando, caminhando até a porta

- Rin, - ele começou e ela se virou pra ele novamente – por que _eu_ tenho que ser o Papai Noel? Por que não o Inuyasha ou o Miroku? – perguntou, retirando a camisa

- Eles vão ser as renas, Sesshy. – respondeu e um sorriso quase diabólico se formou nos lábios de Sesshoumaru, o que fez Rin gargalhar – Eu não deveria ter te dito isso, acho.

Ela abriu a porta e estava prestes a sair quando ele a chamou de novo.

- E Rin, - ela permaneceu em silêncio esperando a pergunta – desde quando a Mamãe Noel usa _esse_ decote? – arqueou uma sobrancelha e a garota corou furiosamente

- Oras, eu e a sua mãe resolvemos inovar esse ano! – riu e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta

Sesshoumaru meneou a cabeça e lançou um olhar ameaçador as roupas.

**xxx**

Rin estava sentada no sofá, terminando de colocar alguns presentes de última hora no saco vermelho que Sesshoumaru carregaria consigo.

- Eu realmente não acredito que vou sair assim na rua. – disse uma voz fria às costas da garota

Ela se virou e sorriu empolgada, ficando em pé rapidamente e batendo palmas.

- Ficou perfeito! – ela disse, caminhando ao redor do marido e rindo

Sesshoumaru estava usando uma típica roupa de Papai Noel, tirando é claro que ele não usava barba, nem barriga postiça. A roupa vermelha estava no tamanho certo, mostrando a ótima forma física dele.

- Cadê o gorrinho, Sesshy? – ela perguntou, e ele entregou pra ela o dito cujo – Sente-se aqui. – ela apontou para o sofá

O youkai se jogou no sofá, resignado, e esperou até Rin prender seus longos cabelos em um baixo rabo de cavalo e colocar o gorrinho em sua cabeça.

- Isso é realmente necessário? – ele perguntou, puxando a garota, a fazendo sentar em seu colo

- Sim. – passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele – É muito necessário, além do mais, depois do orfanato nós vamos para a casa dos seus pais e vamos trocar os nossos presentes e ceiar. – ela disse, sorrindo

Sesshoumaru suspirou pesadamente.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto disso. – ele disse, beijando a bochecha dela

Rin olhou severa pra ele e Sesshoumaru apenas a empurrou, ficando em pé, não notando o olhar magoado dela.

- Então vamos logo.

Sesshoumaru pegou os dois sacos vermelhos que estavam ao lado da porta e saiu rapidamente de casa, os guardando no porta-malas. Ele deu a volta no carro e entrou, bateu a porta e se acomodou no banco do motorista. Rin saiu da casa logo depois, trajando um sobretudo, por causa do frio excessivo em Tóquio. Ela trancou a porta e guardou a chave dentro da bolsa, o salto da boa afundava um pouco na neve, mas ela chegou rapidamente no carro.

- Meu Deus, que friiio. – ela disse, fechando a porta e jogando a bolsa no banco de trás

Sesshoumaru permaneceu em silêncio enquanto dirigia para a casa de seus pais. Rin olhou de soslaio pra ele e suspirou, ela sabia que Sesshoumaru não gostava muito de ficar perto de várias pessoas, mas oras, era Natal! E ela tinha um ótimo presente pra dar a ele.

**xxx**

Sesshoumaru e Rin desceram do carro rapidamente, afinal, eles já estavam atrasados. Quando chegaram na frente da casa, Sesshoumaru teve que se esforçar muito para conter uma gargalhada. Miroku e Inuyasha estavam fantasiados de rena, com direito a nariz vermelho e sininhos no pescoço. Sango e Kagome estavam vestidas de ajudantes de Papai Noel, enquanto Izayou e Inutaisho estavam com simples roupas diárias.

- Isso é realmente injusto! – disse Inuyasha, revoltado – Por que vocês podem se vestir normalmente? – Izayou riu e abraçou o filho

- Por que nós, obviamente, somos mais velhos e a nossa fase de fazer isso já passou. – ela disse

- Mas eu concordo com o Inuyasha, pela primeira vez na vida, isso é injusto. – disse Sesshoumaru, e todos se voltaram para o casal

Todos trocaram cumprimentos, abraços e beijos, entre repetidas vezes em que diziam 'Feliz Natal!'.

- Devo dizer que dessa vez Izayou e Rin realmente foram criativas! – disse Inutaisho, olhando para Sesshoumaru e depois para a esposa dele

- Nem me fale. – resmungou Sesshoumaru

- Bom, vamos logo antes que cheguemos ainda mais atrasados. – disse Kagome, apressando todos

Logo todos se acomodaram nos carros e se dirigiram para o orfanato. Kagome e Inuyasha iam no carro com Sesshoumaru e Rin, que se divertiam com as reclamações do hanyou por estar vestido de rena.

- Eu não entendo por que o Sesshoumaru não é a rena! – ele disse, cruzando os braços indignados

- Por que eu sou mais velho. – ele respondeu, virando mais uma esquina

- E além do mais, é capaz de você querer começar a brincar com os presentes e ignorar as crianças! – disse Kagome, sorrindo, fazendo o marido corar e Rin gargalhar

- Chegamos. – avisou Sesshoumaru

Rin e Kagome deixaram seus casacos dentro do carro, e saíram correndo em direção a entrada do orfanato. Logo depois chegaram Sango e Miroku, que também estavam tremendo de frio por causa da fina roupa da fantasia. Izayou, como não estava "incorporada" em nenhum personagem, continuou com seu aconchegante sobretudo. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Inutaisho chegaram com os sacos de presentes.

A porta do lugar foi aberta por uma velha senhora, Kaede, a quem eles já conheciam, pois a família Taisho sempre doava mantimentos para aquela local. Todos entraram rapidamente na casa, que estava devidamente aquecido por uma lareira.

Rin ficou parada logo na entrada de um grande salão, uma enorme árvore de Natal estava montada no lugar, logo ao lado dela uma poltrona vermelha, onde Sesshoumaru já estava sentado. A árvore de Natal estava enfeitada com pequenos cartõezinhos.

Rin sorriu de leve ao ouvir as vozes extasiadas que vinham do corredor, ela se aproximou da poltrona e sentou no braço esquerdo, olhando de soslaio para Sesshoumaru, que tinha os olhos grudados na porta, esperando as crianças. O youkai sentiu os olhos da mulher sobre si, e acariciou a mão dela com a sua, fazendo Rin arregalar os olhos, pois a mão do marido estava gelada.

- Você está nervoso? – ela sussurrou, com os olhos arregalados

- _Óbvio_ que não. – respondeu, friamente

Rin sorriu, e o abraçou fortemente, dando beijos leves na boca dele.

- Não precisa ficar nervoso, as crianças vão te adorar! – ela disse, sorrindo

- Rin, eu _não_ estou nervoso. – rodou os olhos – Apenas, ahn, com frio. – mentiu e ela riu

- Você não sente frio, querido. – ela disse, segurando as mãos dele entre as suas, para esquentá-las

- Ok, Rin, ok. – disse, suspirando pesadamente

Todos se acomodaram, Inuyasha e Miroku estavam perto da porta, e era impossível esconderem os sorridos animados, os dois pareciam extremamente empolgados. Sango e Kagome estavam próximas dos sacos de presentes, prontas para ajudar o Papai Noel, _literalmente_. A porta foi aberta lentamente, e mais de 50 crianças olhavam curiosas pra dentro da sala.

Sesshoumaru engoliu em seco e observou aqueles projetos de gente, a maioria das crianças não chegava nem ao seu joelho. O maiores, de no máximo cinco anos se aproximaram timidamente de Miroku e Inuyasha, olhando curiosos para aquela vestimenta. Os menores foram se aproximando de Sesshoumaru e Rin, em fila indiana, para darem 'oi' para o Papai Noel.

A primeira garotinha, de no máximo quatro anos se aproximou dele, sorrindo de leve, e Sesshoumaru tentou sorrir também, o que fez a garota corar e soltar uma risadinha. A menina tinha cabelos pretos e lisos, que não chegavam ao ombro, os olhos verdes brilhantes e vestia um vestidinho de veludo vermelho.

Rin colocou a mão sobre o ombro do marido e lhe sorriu.

- Oi. – ela disse, se aproximando dele

- Olá. – ele respondeu, a levantando do chão e a acomodando em seu colo – Qual o seu nome?

- Keiko. – sorriu

- Você foi uma boa menina esse ano, Keiko? – ele perguntou, e viu Kagome e Sango procurarem dentro do saco algum embrulho que continha o nome 'Keiko'

- Sim, senhor. – ela disse, esfregando as mãozinhas uma na outra – Eu não risquei nas paredes, nem usei os brinquedos dos outros sem pedir. – sorriu orgulhosa – Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta, Senhor Papai Noel? – perguntou, corando

- Claro. – respondeu, sorrindo de leve – Mas me chame de Sesshoumaru. – ele disse e ela concordou com a cabeça

- Por que o Senhor não tem barriga, nem barba, como no ano passado, Senhor Sesshoumaru Noel? – ela perguntou, sorrindo envergonhada, enquanto Rin ria da maneira como a menina tinha chamado Sesshoumaru

- Bom, querida, - começou Rin – é que o Sesshoumaru é o filho do Papai Noel, e veio substituí-lo esse ano aqui para ele poder ir em todas as casas. Você não se importa, não é? – ela perguntou, o que fez a garotinha olhá-la fascinada

- Claro que não. – sorriu

Kagome entregou para Sesshoumaru um embrulho rosa, razoavelmente grande, que ele logo entregou a menina. Keiko arregalou os olhos e abraçou Sesshoumaru, murmurando agradecimentos, enquanto com o outro braço apertava o pacote. Rin mordeu o lábio inferior, e piscou demoradamente, tentando conter as lágrimas, ao ver a cena tão linda, e em como Sesshoumaru estava sendo carinhoso com a menina, mesmo não gostando de crianças.

Keiko saiu quase correndo em direção a Inuyasha e Miroku, segurando em baixo do braço a boneca que continha dentro do pacote. Antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse notar, um garotinho estava cutucando seu joelho.

- O senhor é mesmo filho do Papai Noel? – ele perguntou, olhando desconfiado para Sesshoumaru

- Claro que ele é! Veja o cabelo branco, Hiko! – gritou outra garotinha, que esperava na fila

Hiko se aproximou de Sesshoumaru e puxou seu rabo-de-cavalo, fazendo o youkai rosnar de leve.

- É de verdade! – Hiko gritou, e as outras crianças bateram palmas, empolgadas

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar desesperado para Rin, que apenas gargalhou e lhe mandou um beijinho no ar.

Seria uma longa noite.

**xxx**

Todos estavam jogados no chão do salão do orfanato. Sesshoumaru estava exausto, passara quase toda noite tagarelando com criaturas de menos de meio metro de altura e ainda tinha que receber seus beijos melados e abraços apertados. Rin, Kagome, Sango e Izayou, porém, estavam felizes, afinal, conseguiram obrigar seus maridos a ajudarem aquelas crianças.

- Vamos, que a nossa ceia deve estar pronta há essa hora. – disse, Inutaisho, fazendo todos resmungarem e se levantarem lentamente

Rin estava nervosa, afinal, o presente de Natal que Sesshoumaru receberia era um tanto quanto _diferente_, e ela não tinha certeza que ele gostaria.

**xxx**

Todos estavam sentados á mesa, ainda com as fantasias, comendo e rindo. As empregadas retiraram os pratos e trouxeram a sobremesa. Rin mexia distraidamente na torta, enquanto ouvia Inuyasha resmungar algo sobre a demora para abrirem os presentes.

- Ok, ok! – disse Inutaisho – Vamos abrir os presentes.

Todos se levantaram e se dirigiram a sala, onde havia uma árvore de dois metros de altura encostada em uma parede, enfeitada com bolinhas douradas, vermelhas, azuis, prateadas e com neve falsa nos galhos. Perto da base da árvore vários pacotes de presentes.

Izayou e Inutaisho se sentaram no sofá, lado a lado, enquanto os outros se sentaram no chão, abraçados com seus respectivos pares.

Rin observava enquanto todos trocavam os presentes, e sorria de leve ao notar os sorrisos infantis de Inuyasha ao receber mais um presente. Ela caminhava mecanicamente até a árvore e entregava a todos seus presentes. Sesshoumaru observava atentamente sua esposa, e ele tinha certeza que havia algo errado ali.

- Rin, você não vai entregar _aquele_ presente ao Sesshoumau? – perguntou, Izayou sorrindo

O youkai arqueou uma sobrancelha, e todos ficaram instantaneamente quietos. Rin mordeu o lábio inferior e pegou um envelope branco que tinha em baixo da árvore, ao redor do envelope tinha um laço vermelho. A garota entregou o envelope pra o marido, às mãos dela tremiam de leve, e Sesshoumaru percebeu que todos na sala sabiam o conteúdo do envelope, menos ele.

Rin se afastou um pouco dele, apreensiva, enquanto Sesshoumaru abria o envelope e tirava de lá de dentro uma folha de um exame de sangue.

- Esse é o meu presente principal, Sesshy. – ela disse, com a voz fraca

Os olhos dourados dele liam rapidamente a informações que continha a folha. Todos estavam com os olhos grudados no youkai, que levantou a cabeça e encarou a esposa demoradamente.

- Grávida? – ele perguntou, com a típica voz fria e expressão calma

- S-sim. – ela respondeu, nervosa

Sesshoumaru meneou a cabeça e jogou o papel na lareira acesa, fazendo-o virar pó em segundos. Rin arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo da sala.

- Eu não acredito nisso! – disse Inuyasha, ficando em pé

- Sesshoumaru! – repreendeu Miroku

O youkai apenas ficou em pé e se aproximou da janela, observando a neve que acumulava no chão.

- Nós estamos casados há apenas dois anos, e ela já está grávida? – ele murmurou – Rin sabe que eu não gosto de crianças, mas tudo bem, é meu filho, mas... Não acho que nós estejamos preparados para isso... Acho que deveríamos aproveitar mais...

- Vocês não precisam estar preparados. – disse Kagome, fazendo o youkai se virar pra ela – Vocês têm que aprender juntos. – sorriu

- Você não sabe como foi complicado convencê-la a te contar, querido. – disse Izayou, suspirando pesadamente

- Ela pretendia me deixar descobrir sozinho? – ironizou

- Óbvio. – disse Sango, irritada – Você é youkai, não demoraria muito até perceber, não é?

- Deixe de ser idiota e vá falar com ela. – disse Inuyasha, olhando irritado para o irmão

- E diga que adorou a notícia. – acrescentou Miroku

- Mas eu não... – ele começou, mas Inutaisho foi mais rápido

- Quando a sua mãe me disse que estava grávida eu também não fiquei nada feliz, Sesshoumaru, eu não queria ter que criar uma criança logo no início do casamento. Eu achava que nós deveríamos aproveitar toda a nossa juventude, depois ter uma família. – ele sorriu tristemente, enquanto Izayou apertava a mão dele na sua – Mas quando você nasceu, ela só teve tempo de lhe dar um nome. – meneou a cabeça – Eu tive que te criar sozinho, talvez com menos carinho que sua mãe lhe daria, mas pude perceber que não há nada mais importante que a família, meu filho, mesmo que ela venha na hora mais inesperada. Pois talvez só a sua família te apoiará até o final.

Todos observavam Inutaisho com lágrimas nos olhos, menos Sesshoumaru, que continuava inabalável encarando o pai.

- Quando conheci Izayou, você já estava bem crescidinho, eu pude dar a atenção necessária para Inuyasha, mas toda noite, quando deito a cabeça no travesseiro, eu sinto que ainda lhe devo algo, Sesshoumaru. – Inutaisho esfregou os olhos – Devo o amor que dei ao seu irmão e não a você. Não faça o mesmo com o seu filho

Sesshoumaru olhou para Inuyasha, que também estavam o observando. O youkai caminhou lentamente até o pai e o abraçou, e todos sabiam que essa era a maior demonstração de carinho que ele poderia fazer em público.

- Então, eu sou um completo idiota? – perguntou, arrumando a roupa de Papai Noel

- Não exatamente, mas por meros 5 minutos eu jurava que você iria fazer jus à palavra 'Cafajeste'. – disse Inyasha, sorrindo divertido

Sesshoumaru meneou a cabeça e caminhou lentamente em direção a cozinha, seguindo o cheiro de Rin. A porta dos fundos estava encostada, fazendo o youkai franzir o cenho. Ele abriu a porta e suspirou, Rin estava deitada no chão, os cabelos contrastando absurdamente com a cor da neve. Ela abria e fechava os braços e pernas, fazendo os conhecidos anjos na neve.

Sesshoumaru ficou observando a garota por um tempo, antes de avançar até ela, que parou o que estava fazendo e ficou encarando o marido.

- Quantos meses? – ele perguntou

- Dois. – respondeu, suspirando pesadamente, enquanto pensava em uma maneira de levantar sem deixar marcas de mãos no desenho do anjo

- Por que você não me disse logo que estava grávida? – perguntou enquanto se aproximava dela e segurava as mãos de Rin, puxando-a pra cima, de encontro com seu corpo

Rin sentiu um arrepio quando seu corpo foi de encontro ao de Sesshoumaru, mas logo foi tomada por um calor que percorria toda a sua pele, chegando até as bochechas, as deixando ainda mais coradas. Ela olhou por cima do ombro, e sorriu satisfeita, o anjo continuava intacto, sem marcas de mãos.

- Não se preocupe. – começou Sesshoumaru, apertando seus braços na cintura da mulher, fazendo seus corpos se colarem ainda mais – Enquanto nós estivermos juntos, nunca vai haver marcas de mãos nos seus anjos, Rin. – ele disse, depositando um beijo na ponta do nariz vermelho dela

Sorriu abertamente pra ele e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do marido, enquanto se beijavam apaixonadamente.

- Obrigado pelo melhor presente da minha vida, Rin. – ele disse, dando um pequeno sorriso e passando a mão sobre a barriga dela

- Eu que agradeço pelo melhor presente da _minha_ vida, Sesshoumaru Noel. – ela disse, marota, e os dois riram juntos

Rin ficou séria repentinamente, seus olhos foram fechando lentamente, até ela virar o rosto para o lado e espirrar. Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas e passou as mãos nas costas da esposa, notando que a roupa estava molhada, por causa da neve.

- Vamos entrar logo antes que você acabe resfriada, Rin. – ele disse, a abraçando fortemente, e caminhando para dentro de casa – E isso é exatamente o que nós três não queremos. – disse, pousando as mãos na barriga dela, enquanto fechava a porta com um chute de leve

- Nós três? – perguntou, girando dentro do abraço dele, ficando de frente para o marido

- Ninguém gosta de ficar resfriado. – ele disse, como se fosse óbvio, e esfregou a mão novamente na barriga dela

- Oh, ok. – sorriu

Os dois se beijaram novamente antes de caminharem em direção a sala.

E agora, com mais calma, Sesshoumaru podia ouvir outros dois corações batendo dentro de Rin, era um som fraco e calmo, mas estava lá. Ele sorriu malicioso, mal podia esperar para contar a esposa que ela esperava gêmeos.

**xxx**

**Fim**

**(ou não?)**

**xxx**

* * *

**N/A:** nhaaai, eu espero que vocês me perdoem pela demora para postar 'Seria Nosso Amor Um Pecado'. mas é que com o final do ano eu fiquei cheia de provas, e fiquei ainda um tempo sem internet, então, me desculpem!

se vocês acharem que a fic merece uma review, eu agradeceria!

espero que tenham gostado da fic, obrigado por lerem, e Feliz Natal (de novo) !

beijos,

May.


End file.
